freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nightmare Freddy
Koszmarny Freddy (z ang. Nightmare Freddy) - animatronik w grze "Five Nights at Freddy's 4". Wygląd Koszmarny Freddy to animatronik typu "koszmarny" (jak nazwa sugeruje) o średniej sylwetce, więc oczywiste jest to, że charakteryzuje się cechami tej "gromady". Dokładniej posiada pięć palców uzbrojonych w ostre szpony na każdej ręce podczas, gdy w poprzednich częściach przed Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (nie licząc Springtrap'a z trzeciej odsłony gry) nigdy nie zaobserwowano takich elementów. Jego zęby są wyjątkowo ostre, które niewątpliwie nadają mu przeraźliwy wizerunek, a na dodatek ma aż dwie szczęki, ale można również dostrzec ciemną, elegancką muszkę, która w pewien sposób kontrastuje z innymi elementami kostiumu animatronika. Posiada dwie mechaniczne gałki oczne ze złotymi tęczówkami. Jako czwarty Freddy w serii ma czarny cylinder tyle, że tutaj jest on dziurawy i w opłakanym stanie czego w innych grach nie miało miejsca oraz o dziwo z kapelusza wydają się odstawać kable, a nie resztki jakiegoś materiału, z którego mógł został zrobiony. Z pośród oryginalnego Freddy'ego, Toy wersji, starszego modelu i Phantom'a wyglądem najbardziej przypomina tego przedostatniego animatronika z powodu licznych dziur i uszkodzeń ciała. Jak inni członkowie tejże "rodziny" (z wyjątkiem Phantom Freddy'ego) jest w kolorze brązowym. Jego specyficzną cechą są trzy małe głowy mniejszych wersji "wmontowane" w postać. Pierwsza wystaje tam, gdzie jest noga, a druga wyrasta z lewej pachy, ale trzecia jest ulokowana między plecami, a tułowiem. Fredziaki Koszmarny Freddy przez większą część rozgrywki pozostaje niezauważalny, a wysyła w swym imieniu swoich małych pomocników, którzy mieszkają w nim samym. Jeśli łóżko znajdujące się w tylnej części pokoju dziecięcego nie będzie wystarczająco często oświetlane to jego "wysłańcy" zaczną się na nim nagromadzać. Najpierw pojawi się pojedyncza wersja, następnie dojdzie druga i będzie ich dwóch, a na końcu pojawi się ostatni, trzeci mały Freddy i liczba animatroników przestanie się powiększać. Jak taki stan potrwa dłużej, wtedy pojawi się Koszmarny Freddy, zabije protagonistę w dowolnym momencie gry i gracz ją przegra. Podczas ataku wydaje specyficzne odgłosy. Żeby małe Fredziaki nie zmieniły się w większą odmianę trzeba na nie świecić latarką. Są one tak wrażliwe na światło, że po kilku sekundowym kontakcie natychmiast znikną i prawdopodobnie chowają się pod łóżkiem. Ultimate Custom Night Fredziaki znowu powracają i są potrzebne żeby Nightmare Freddy zabił gracza. Tylko tym razem Fredziaki są w różnych miejscach. W biurku z FNaF'a 1 i podłoga to miejsca w których one się pojawiają. Tylko tym razem potrzeba 5-7 Fredziaków zamiast 3 żeby Nightmare Freddy się pojawił co jest plusem dla gracza. Trzeba je odganiać jak we FNaF'ie 4. Dialogi Jumpscare thumb|left|Jumpscare N. Freddy'ego, kiedy gracz jest w Pokoju Dziecięcym, szafie lub stoi przed lewymi i prawymi drzwiami. thumb|Jumpscare N. Freddy'ego, kiedy gracz jest w tylnej części pokoju dziecięcego W sumie jedyną czynnością, jaką Koszmarny Freddy wykonuje podczas trwania całej gry jest Jumpscare. Podobnie, jak Koszmarny Bonnie, Koszmarny Foxy i Koszmarna Chica (drugi wykonuje koszmarna babeczka, ale robi to, gdy ona wejdzie do pokoju) może atakować na dwa sposoby. Pierwszy sposób to chwycenie protagonisty i uniesienie go do góry, wykonuje go tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, gdy gracz w tym czasie jest w tylnej części pokoju dziecięcego. Drugi włącza się, jak grający stoi w pokoju dziecięcym - polega on na tym, że łapie go i kłapie szczęką przed jego twarzą. Co ciekawe, jeśli postać jest w innej lokacji niż w tych powyżej wypisanych to automatycznie pojawia się w pokoju i tam animatronik wykonuje swój atak związany z tym miejscem. Atak w UCN pojawia się kiedy zignorujemy Fredziaki. Wtedy prawdopodobnie łapie nas i znowu kłapie szczęką. kiedy zignorujemy Fredziaki.]] Każdemu atakowi towarzyszą takie dźwięki Plik:FNAF4SCREAM1.ogg Ciekawostki * To Koszmarny Freddy zabrał cylinder z pierwszego Teasera. * Liczby na stronie Scott'a, gdy był tam teaser z Koszmarnym Freddy'm są kodem Bilarnym. Gdyby wziąć ten kod i przemienić go na prawdziwy, wyszłyby dziwne wiadomości, które mówią "Ty Koszmar" albo "Ja Koszmar" Co to znaczy? Tego nikt nie wie... * Koszmarny Freddy jest podobny do Freddy'ego Kruegera - głównego bohatera z cyklu filmów "Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów". * Koszmarny Freddy nie wydaje się być głównym bohaterem gry, mimo iż jego imię jest w jej tytule. * Wielu graczy żartuje sobie, że "małe Fredziaki wołają papę Fredzia". * Nie występuje w nocy 5 i Koszmarze z nieznanych powodów. * Pojawia się w nocy 1, mimo iż we FNaF 1 Freddy zaczyna od nocy 3. * Podczas jego jumpscare'a w tylnym pokoju dziecięcym lampka "lewituje". Jest to najwyraźniej błąd Scott'a. * Na teaserze wyglądał, jakby miał 1 rząd zębów i inne palce. * Kiedy mniejsze wersje Koszmarnego Freddy'ego zostają zauważone, wydają dźwięki, które nieco przypominają zmodyfikowany okrzyk chóru dzieci, kiedy gracz ukończy noc we FNaF 1, FNaF 2 i FNaF 3. * Jest żartobliwie nazywany "Papa Freddy" lub "Tata Freddy". Dźwięki małych Koszmarnych Fredziaków Plik:Minimonsters.ogg Chór dzieci Plik:CROWD_SMALL_CHIL_EC049202.ogg Galeria FNAF4-Teaser.jpg|Koszmarny Freddy w trzecim teaserze do FNaF4 Małe Fredisy.png|Trzy małe wersje Koszmarnego Freddy'ego w Tylnym Pokoju Dziecięcym. 2.jpg|Dwie mniejsze wersje Koszmarnego Freddy'ego w Tylnym Pokoju Dziecięcym 1.jpg|Jedna mniejsza wersja Koszmarnego Freddy'ego w Tylnym Pokoju Dziecięcym extrra ha.jpg|Nightmare Freddy w menu Extra NFreddyandFreddlesCN.png|Nightmare Freddy i Fredziaki w UCN NFreddyCN.png|Nightmare Freddy w UCN (Kiedy jeszcze był bez Fredziaków) FreddlesCN.png|Fredziaki w UCN (Kiedy jeszcze nie przyłączyły się do Nightmare Freddy'iego) Freddle_twitching_1.gif|Fredziak w UCN (Pierwsza animacja). Freddle_twitching_2.gif|Fredziak w UCN (Pozycja 2) i w FNaF 4. Freddle_3.gif|Fredziak w UCN (Pozycja 3). FreddlesModels.jpg|Render modeli Fredziaków udostępniony przez Scott'a na trzecią rocznicę FNaF 1 Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:UCN Kategoria:Mężczyźni